reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Clash of the Triton: An Adventures of Nickelodeon Island Movie
Clash of the Triton is the first movie of ''The Adventures of Nickelodeon Island''. Plot The film begins with the story of the Titans. The Titans were finally defeated by their sons Zeus (Todd), Poseidon (Fanboy) and Hades (Zim), when Zeus convinced Hades to create a monstrous creature, the Kraken (Sheen) (made from Hades' flesh). Zeus became ruler of the heavens, Poseidon became king of the seas, and Hades (tricked by Zeus) was left to rule the Underworld. Zeus created mankind, and in time, mankind began to question the gods. A millennium later, a fisherman named Spongebob finds a coffin in the sea. A baby and his dead mother are in it. SpongeBob adopts the boy (whom he names Triton) and raises him as his own son. Years later, the now teenage Triton is aboard a small fishing boat with his family, when they witness a group of soldiers from Argos destroying a massive statue of Zeus, as a declaration of war against the gods. Hades appears in the form of a flock of demons and massacres the soldiers. After Hades has achieved victory, he destroys the fishing boat as well, drowning Triton's family (Triton, Patrick and SpongeBob are spared). The trio are found by soldiers who march them into Argos. Triton is brought before King Cepheus (Dorkus) and Queen Cassiopeia (Angelica) during their celebration of the war on the gods. Cepheus and Cassiopeia are oblivious to the lives already lost in the newly declared war. The King makes boastful statements to disrespect the gods, and the Queen compares their daughter Andromeda (Mindy) to the goddess Aphrodite (Jenny), much to their daughter's dismay. Zeus is extremely angered, which gives Hades the opportunity to appear before his brother on Mount Olympus. Hades argues that the gods must act with vengeance against the uprising, and convinces Zeus that he has to be allowed to destroy Argos. Hades appears in the courtroom, kills the remaining soldiers and ages Cassiopeia to the brink of death. Hades threatens that if Princess Andromeda is not sacrificed to appease the gods within ten days, Argos will be destroyed by the Kraken. As he departs, he identifies Triton as a Demigod. Hermes (Mr. Blik) informs Zeus that his son Triton is alive in Argos. Zeus refuses to protect his son when he learns of this. The King imprisons the trio, because they will not fight with Argos against the gods. Io (Jimmy) reveals to Triton his true lineage. In order to punish King Acrisius for his own war on the gods, Zeus disguised himself as Acrisius and seduced Danaë, impregnating her. When Acrisius set Danaë and the baby Triton adrift in their coffin, an enraged Zeus struck Acrisius with lightning leaving him hideously disfigured. She also tells Triton she does not age as punishment for refusing to be seduced by the god Poseidon. After learning that killing the Kraken would allow him to have his revenge against Hades (whom he blames for his family's deaths), Triton agrees to lead Argos's finest soldiers on a quest to find the Kraken. They are joined by a pair of monster hunters named Ozal (Timmy) and Kucuk (Arnold). Io follows as well. Hades finds Acrisius (now called Calibos) and reveals his plan to use the Kraken to destroy Argos, thereby strengthening himself and gaining his revenge against Zeus for his betrayal after the Titan battle. Hades imbues Calibos with superhuman powers in order to kill Triton. While in the woods, Triton, SpongeBob and Patrick discover a sword forged from Mt. Olympus, as well as Zeus's sacred herd of flying horses, the Pegasi. Triton refuses the sword, which only he can use, and not Pegasus, which the gods offered as assistance, as Triton does not wish to become a god. Calibos attacks the group and kills nearly all the praetorian guards and tries to murder Triton, but is forced to flee after Draco (Rudy) cuts off his hand. However, Calibos's blood forms giant scorpions out of the sand, which attack Triton, Spongebob and Patrick and kill all of the guards, except for Draco, Solon, Eusebios and Ixas. The survivors are saved by the Djinns, a band of former human shamans who have turned themselves into the Demons of Arabian mythology, by replacing their "battle wounds with charwood and black magic." They begin to trust the Djinn after their leader Sheikh Suleiman (Arnold) heals Triton's wounds. When Solon and Draco see Suleiman healing Triton, they think he is attacking him and try to save him. Suleiman effortlessly defeats all the warriors and says that the only way to help Triton is by them all working together. The Djinns join Triton's group, as they too wish to see the gods overthrown. The heroes visit the Stygian witches and are told that the solution lies with the head of the Gorgon Medusa (Vicky), which could kill the Kraken by turning it to stone. When SpongeBob is warned that his group will die in the process, all of the Djinn, except for Suleiman, leave them. Ozal and Kucuk also leave, explaining that they cannot fight in the Underworld. Triton is visited by Zeus who offers him asylum on Mount Nickelodeolympus, but he refuses. Zeus gives him a golden drachma as a means to bribe Charon (Danny Phantom), for passage into the Underworld. In the battle with Medusa, the Gorgon shoots Solon, and he falls to his death. Medusa kills Ixas and Eusebios by petrifying them. Triton then lures Medusa out, and Sulieman tries to behead her but only manages to cut through a few snakes on her head. Medusa traps Suleiman by coiling her tail around him and attempts to petrify him. Suleiman cannot be petrified and he self-destructs, blasting a part of her body by using his magic. Draco then sacrifices himself by distracting the injured Medusa, so that SpongeBob is able to behead her. Emerging from the Underworld, Triton sees Calibos stab Io from behind. After a short duel, Triton kills Calibos, using the sword from Olympus, which restores Calibos to human form. With his last breath, Calibos (now Acrisius) urges Triton not to be like the gods. SpongeBob watches as Io is transformed into gold dust and is swept away to Nickelodeolympus. The trio then ride Pegasus back to Argos, with Medusa's head. In Argos, the Cult of Hades plots to sacrifice Andromeda to the Kraken. As the Kraken is released, Hades reveals to Zeus that the destruction of Argos will give him enough power to overthrow the other Olympians, ending Zeus's reign, as revenge on Zeus for cheating him, but Zeus reveals Triton is still alive in Argos. Although Hades sends his harpies to kill Triton, SpongeBob uses the head of Medusa to turn the Kraken into stone and saves Andromeda. Cepheus stops Prokopion, the cult leader, from killing Andromeda by grabbing his burnt arm, who in turn stabs Cepheus, but both Cepheus and Prokopion are then crushed by the Kraken's stone hand. Hades appears and smugly sneers that as he is immortal, Triton cannot kill him. SpongeBob retorts that Hades can live forever, but not in the world of humans with Triton around. Triton then uses the Sword of Olympus (amplified with Zeus's lightning) and throws it at Hades, hitting him in the chest with enough force to send Hades flying back into the Underworld (through the crack from which the Kraken emerged, which closes behind Hades). Andromeda asks Triton to become king of Argos, but he declines. Zeus again offers the trio his place on Olympus, and the three Nicktoons accept this. Zeus warns SpongeBob that Hades will someday return for revenge again when humankind's fear is great. Since Patrick insists on staying on Earth, Triton (before disappearing with Spongebob to Nickelodeolympus) resurrects Io, while Pegasus flies overhead. Characters *Perseus - Triton *Spyros - SpongeBob *Patrick - Himself *Todd - Zeus *Fanboy - Poseidon *Zim - Hades *Jimmy - Io *Sheen - The Kraken *Dorkus - Acrisius/Calibos *Timmy - Ozal *Arnold - Kuculk *Mindy - Andomeda *